


Whispers in the Mindscape (Three Sentence Fics)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brief Suicideal Ideation, Brief Violence, Gen, Nightmares, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The mindscape, is a closely knitted community. And in a closely knitted community, you’re bound to have some gossip.Chapter 1: Roman has a nightmare.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Whispers in the Mindscape (Three Sentence Fics)

It was a wonderful day. Or at least it had been. They had been doing a Steven Universe themed video, with the sides pairing off and fusing with each other. Thomas brings up the concept of him and Remus fusing, and Roman just snaps, and to his guilt, there are tears in Thomas’ eyes when Roman sinks out. No one comes after him. He sobs and sobs, and the echoes of his “half-witted old relic” feels like they apply more to him in that moment.

He falls asleep, but it is not restful, or peaceful, as the King haunts his dreams, angry and berating, that the prince dared to be more than he was. In his dreams, he is stripped of his rank, and executed, for treason against the crown, as he watches the King and the other sides, and most of all Thomas, fawning over the King. He wakes up, and tears are running down his face. 

He almost wishes the nightmare had actually happened. The thought is not as scary as it should be.


End file.
